Life of a Common Soldier
by MSGoD
Summary: The life of a common federation soldier please R


Disclaimer: No I donÕt own MSG oh how I wish I did but it is owned by Sunrise.  
  
Authors Note: I came up with the idea after getting fed up with the ÒSuper MS and NewtypeÓ idea. I wanted a story about the ÒGruntsÓ of EFF. So now MSG: Life of a Common Soldier  
  
Episode 1: First Fight  
  
Ross Halber opened his to look at the early morning sky. The date was April 25 UC 0079, and the FederationÕs war with the Zeon was going very badly. The FedÕs had taken horrible losses to the ZeonÕs newest weapon, the Mobile Suit. Ross turned his head to the left and looked at his captured MS-06C ZakuII. His infantry unit had raided a base and had taken two of the MS. He had figured out how the machine worked so he was assigned to pilot it. His best friend Sam Miller was the pilot of the other Zaku. Ross got up and started making his breakfast over a small fire. ÒSergeant HalberÓ a voice came from behind Ross. He tuned and saw Lieutenant Bernard the unit commander coming out of the still shadowy woods in which he and the rest of the battalion were stationed. ÒYes sirÓ Ross said as he started to get to his feet. ÒAt ease sergeant, what I came to ask you was If you and Sam are ready for your first fight. ÒI think so sir, weÕve been practicing with the controls for a weekÓ he paused. ÒWhat are we fighting?Ó The Lt. lit a cigarette and inhaled Ò The northeastern observation post sighted two Zeon ZakuIIÕs moving in our directionÓ. ÒMy idea was to use our last 4 type 61Õs to lure them into an ambush set by you and SamÓ. Ross thought for a minute and then said ÒOK but be sure to tell those tankers to haul ass or else they wont last long enough for me and corporal Miller hit themÓ. ÒOK you have about an hour to hide your MSÕs near the highway which is the way the tanks will be coming. An hour later Ross had his ZakuII were concealed next to the highway. ÒHey Ross, here they comeÓ said Sam over the radio. Three type 61Õs came around a curve and moments later two MS-06 ZakuIIÕs came into view too. ÒCrapÓ thought Ross Òthey already got oneÓ. Just then one of the Zeon Zakus fired and another tank exploded. Ò Hey SamÓ Ross said over the radio Òyou take the one on your side of the highway and IÕll get the one on my sideÓ. ÒRoger that sargeÓ came SamÕs reply. At the same time Ross and Sam stood their ZakuÕs up. Ross took aim and pressed the trigger. His ZakuÕs 120mm machine fired a short burst.  
  
ÒHOLY SHI...Ó was a the Zeon pilot could say before RossÕs machine gun bullets hit his Zaku and killed him.  
ÒHell yaÓ Ross shouted as he saw the ZakuII he had shot at fall over. The other Zaku seeing the death of his fellow hit the thrusters. Miller missed the Zaku with a long burst from his 120mm. ÒCrap, we have to kill this basterd before he can get helpÓ said Miller. ÒRight scatter Minovsky particles so his radioÓ. ÒRoger thatÓ answered Miller. The radio jamming capabilities of Minovsky was something learned from hard experience of units being wiped out because they couldnÕt call support. The enemy Zaku fired back, but Ross dogged the the fire and shot back. The Zaku didnÕt have time to move so it brought itÕs shoulder shield and took the hitÕs. The shield shattered and the Zaku lost itÕs arm and itÕs machine gun. ÒIÕve got you now!Ó screamed Ross. He drew his heat hawk and charged the Zaku. It drew itÕs too and tried to block the slash. But luck was with Ross and his heat hawk connected with the chest armor of the other Zaku. The heat hawk cut into the cockpit and killed the pilot. Ross pulled his heat hawk out of the melted chest of the Zaku. He deactivated it and reattached it to his skirt armor. ÒWow sarge, you are amazing.Ó said Miller with awe. ÒYa, that was pretty good for my first time in MS combatÓ he paused ÒletÕs get all their weapons and ammo, and then get back into the woodsÓ. ÒRight sargeÓ answered Miller, he grabbed the machine gun and heat hawk from the Zaku with the melted chest and Ross did the same with the other Zaku.   
As they entered camp Federation soldiers scattered not knowing that these MSÕs were on their side until they knelt down set their weapons on the ground, their cockpitÕs opened and Ross and Miller stepped out onto the hands which set them on the ground. By that time the soldiers had come back. ÒScratch two Zeon basterds and their MSÓ cried Ross. A cheer went through the crowd. Then Lt. Bernard came up to the front and said Òfor valor I promote sergeant Halber to chief petty officer (CPO) and corporal Miller to sergeantÓ. "Damn" said Ross "I thought that I would stay a sergeant for the rest of my life." A soldier came running up from the comm bunker and spoke to Lt. Bernard. "Well CPO Halber you might need to use your super powers to fight for the Federation right now because you didn't get away scot freem. The zeeks are on their way." "Shit, the zeeks must have gotten a radio call out before we jamed them". "Then get in your MS and kick some zeek ass"said Lt... 


End file.
